Nuevos Comienzos
by Luli Weillsmichtd
Summary: Cuando tu vida no es lo que habías querido que fuese, y vives lleno de remordimientos y vergüenza, ¿lo arreglarías todo si se te ofrece la oportunidad?
**NOTAS:**

 _Tengo un algo con hacer que Draco y Harry se hagan amigos en el tren, cuando la gracia es que sean rivales todo el rato... pero bueno, esto se me ocurrió por un minicomic que ahora no encuentro, y SE SUPONE QUE IBA A SER CORTO xDD y ya veis. La historia de mi vida_  
 _Si os gusta, ponedme comentarios :DDD me alimento de comentarios! (y si no os ha gustado también, las críticas negativas también molan)_

* * *

Lo vio alejarse del andén. Astoria le miró con el ceño fruncido, y tiró de su brazo para alejarse de allí juntos. Al fin y al cabo, tenían que mantener las apariencias frente al mundo. El vapor del tren hacía tiempo que se había desvanecido en la distancia, llevándose con él a la única persona que había hecho que todos aquellos años fueran soportables. Por la ventana había visto que Scorpius se había sentado junto al joven chico Potter y que habían comenzado a charlar animadamente. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su hijo fuese capaz de hacer lo que él no pudo, lograr que veinticinco años de odio entre sus padres no importasen más.

Odio. Mientras se dirigía con Astoria al punto de Desaparición para volver a la Mansión, pensó en aquel sentimiento. Al principio había sido cierto, le había odiado durante años. Le había odiado con tal intensidad que en algún momento el odio cruzó la fina línea proverbial y se convirtió en otra cosa, algo mucho más complejo que, sabía, no llevaría a ningún sitio. Nunca tendría fruto, y lo sabía. Debería conformarse con aquella cordial deferencia con que ahora le trataba, y no aspirar a más. Pero echaba de menos la intensidad con que, en su odio, antes le miraba. Cuando se daba cuenta de su presencia casi al instante, sólo para mirarle y preparar algún comentario hiriente, o defenderse del siguiente que fuera a hacer.

Se aparecieron en las puertas de la Mansió, y Astoria se dirigió hacia su ala, mientras que él se encerró en su despacho, rodeado de aquellos artefactos oscuros que nunca había tocado más que para meter en sus vitrinas. ¿En qué se había convertido? Era una pobre sombra de todo lo que alguna vez quería haber sido. Sabía que viviría sin pena ni gloria, el punto más importante de su vida habiendo pasado hacía décadas, y en aquel entonces había estado en el bando equivocado.

Se reclinó contra el respaldo de su sillón. Cuán estúpido había sido... Había seguido las enseñanzas de su padre sin pensar, siempre pensando que su padre nunca podría estar equivocado. Al fin y al cabo, era su padre, y un padre quería lo mejor para sus hijos. No dudaba que Lucius había pensado que, desde luego, aquello era lo mejor que podía hacer, que no había cometido error alguno. Pero ahora hacía años que Lucius había muerto, y él se había quedado solo, planteándose todas y cada una de sus elecciones. Rogaba a quien quisiera escucharle haber logrado hacer un trabajo mejor educando a Scorpius, huyendo de los prejuicios que le habían inculcado a él desde que podía recordar. A pesar de que aún le costaba superarlos, lo intentaba día a día, siempre intentaba ser un poco mejor. Pero...

Se tocó el brazo izquierdo y apretó con fuerza, odiando lo que allí, cubierto por el negro tejido de su túnica, había escondido. La marca de su vergüenza, de su impulsividad juvenil, de la confianza en que Lucius nunca podía estar equivocado. Que los ideales de su padre eran los suyos, a pesar de que, incluso en aquel entonces, había empezado a dudarlo. Pero en aquel entonces sólo había querido hacer lo mejor, honrar a su familia y mantener su renombre en lo más alto.

Pobre trabajo había hecho, lo sabía de sobra. Rió, pero era una risa amarga, sin humor, llena de conmiseración y desprecio hacia sí mismo y hacia la vida que había construido. Lo único bueno y puro que había surgido de su vida estaba ahora en un tren de color rojo brillante, dirigiéndose hacia el castillo que él, en su ignorancia, había ayudado a destruir hacía tantos años. Daba igual que luego hubiese ayudado a reconstruirlo, daba igual que donase regularmente sumas elevadas. Lo había destruido en primer lugar, y su hijo lo sabría, si es que no lo sabía ya. Enterró en rostro en las manos. Scorpius nunca había renegado de su apellido, pero tampoco había estado orgulloso de él. No era más que un apellido, y su hijo nunca lo sacaba a colación si podía evitarlo. Aunque daba igual que no lo hiciera, porque era prácticamente idéntico a él a su edad, con la única diferencia de que su rostro no lucía una perpetua mueca de superioridad y de que sus sonrisas eran sinceras, todo el mundo lo reconocería, y temía pensar siquiera en lo que le dirían, lo que podrían hacerle tan sólo por ser hijo de quien era.

El silencio de la Mansión sin las risas de Scorpius era ensordecedor. Se levantó, apretando los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula. Observó una vez más su colección, la marca de su vergüenza. Se repetía a sí mismo, una y otra vez, que había estado guardando aquella maldad cerca de él para que no cayeran en otras manos menos acostumbradas, pero se mentía a sí mismo. Era un buen mentiroso, era capaz de engañar a cualquiera, pero no a si mismo. Lo guardaba para no olvidar nunca su caída, para no olvidar jamás todas las vidas que se habían perdido por su culpa. Directa o indirectamente, a causa de su tía, de su padre, de sus amigos, de viejos conocidos de la familia. Hacía años que no sabía nada de Greg, ni de Theo, ni siquiera de Blaise. Se había aislado completamente del mundo, para evitar que nadie pudiese tocar la oscuridad que sabía que había en su interior.

Sólo Scorpius había conseguido traerle algo de paz, y ahora se había ido a un nuevo hogar. Porque sabía que, para su hijo, el castillo sería el hogar que nunca había conocido en la Mansión. Quería pensar que había sido feliz allí, que no había sido un mal padre, y que las diferencias entre él y Astoria, que enseguida quedaron patentes, no habían arruinado la infancia de un niño tan brillante que no parecía descendiente de Lucius. Pero la mirada de su hijo había sido tan anhelante, tan esperanzada, que no se engañaba. No era la misma mirada que tenían los demás niños que iban al castillo por primera vez: era una mirada esperanzada. Scorpius no era tonto, sabía lo que pasaba en la Mansión aunque tratasen de ocultárselo.

Como odiaba que hubiese llegado hasta aquel punto...

Se levantó, consumido por una fría furia, y se acercó a la primera vitrina de delicado cristal. El collar brillaba bajo la luz de las velas, como si no fuese más que una inocente joya. Ese collar casi había matado a Katie Bell, había sido uno más de los giros de la espiral que le habían llevado a aquella situación. Apretó los dedos contra el cristal hasta que se le pusieron blancos. Miró el collar maldito, como queriendo derretirlo con la mirada, pero se mantuvo incólume, ajeno a sus intentos. La ira y la frustración se mezclaron en su interior, burbujeando como lava hirviente, y con un movimiento de muñeca, tiró la vitrina al suelo. Se quebró en mil pedazos que refulgían como diamantes bajo la dorada luz de las velas, el collar tirado entre ellos sin un rasguño.

Ya no pudo detenerse. Tiró el armario donde había docenas de viales con pócimas y venenos, la estantería repleta de oscuros tomos, la caja sellada con ojos de basilisco. Le daba igual. Rió mientras arrancaba una a una las páginas de un códice sobre grotescas maldiciones, quemándolas en la mecha de una vela, que ardió con luz rojo sangre hasta casi quemar el techo. Piso los ojos de basilisco, convirtiéndolos en una pasta que se adhería a sus zapatos. Tiró el collar a la chimenea de una patada, escuchándolo gritar mientras se derretía en el fuego mágico. Mezcló todos los venenos derramados sobre el pulido suelo, permitiéndoles empapar la cara alfombra.

Destrozó toda su colección con saña, sin detenerse por un momento. Cuando terminó, las pareder estaban llenas de quemaduras, olía a muerte, y el collar derretido había tornado las llamas de color verde mientras el metal goteaba en la leña. Y el infernal silencio había vuelto. El silencio, el silencio ensordecedor.

Gritó hasta que le dolió la garganta, sabiendo que nadie le oiría. Se arrancó la manga de la túnica, dejando al descubierto la Marca, y se clavó las uñas en la piel hasta que se hizo sangre. Pero no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente. Buscó con la mirada entre los restos de su colección hasta encontrar el oscuro cuchillo de plata que Colagusano había usado para revivir a su señor, y lo acercó a la pálida piel marcada. Lo clavó bien profundo, sin siquiera parpadear por el dolor que le causaba, y comenzó a cortar. cortó la piel hasta el músculo, arrancando la Marca y su significado con ella. Hacía diecinueve años que no había notado nada en ella, pero seguía tan clara como cuando se la había puesto.

Dejó caer el trozo de piel al suelo junto a la pasta en que se habían convertido los ojos de basilisco, sin hacer caso al modo en que su brazo palpitaba, a la sangre chorreando por sus dedos uniéndose al charco de venenos, que comenzaron a humear y sisear. El cuchillo se le resbaló de la mano y cayó sobre un instrumento cuyo propósito hacía tiempo que había olvidado, tintineando musicalmente.

No volvió a su sillón. Se dejó caer de rodillas entre el desastre, sin importarle si tocaba los burbujeantes venenos que parecían reptar hacia él, sin importarle si los restos de los ojos de basilisco le manchaban la cara. La siniestra luz verde hacía que todo pareciese irreal, y el silencio, el silencio era insoportable.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el frío que se extendía desde su brazo sangrante.

Si tan sólo hubiera hecho las cosas de un modo distinto hacía tantos años...

* * *

 _Tienes una oportunidad._

La voz resonó en su cabeza, así que ni siquiera se molestó en intentar abrir los párpados, pesados como cortinas de acero.

 _Puedes cambiar las cosas._

 _No hay nada que pueda hacer._

 _El pasado puede alterarse._

Ante eso, rió con amargura. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había planteado? Pero era imposible, y lo sabía. No había nada, _nada_ , que pudiese hacer para arreglar nada.

 _Cambia el pasado. Empieza desde cero._

No tenía sentido replicar con la voz. La agradable oscuridad se le llevaba, y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Scorpius estaría bien, lo sabía... Tal vez llorase al principio, puede que le apenase su pérdida, pero lo superaría. Al fin y al cabo, nunca había hecho nada... nada que mereciera que siguiera en el mundo.

 _Puedes arreglarlo todo._

Accedió, sólo para que la voz callase y le dejase volver a escuchar los lentos latidos de su corazón, cada vez más débiles. La oscuridad era tan acogedora, tan distinta a la que sabía que había en su interior...

 _De acuerdo._

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Dónde estaba la oscuridad?¿Qué había sucedido?

Se levantó de la mullida cama y buscó sus zapatillas por el borde, sólo para darse cuenta de que los dedos de sus pies apenas rozaban el suelo. Frunció el ceño y miró en derredor. Un fino rayo de luz se colaba entre las cortinas corridas de la habitación, pero incluso esa penumbra le permitía ver el cuarto. Y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, se quedó sin aliento.

Era el cuarto que tenía cuando era niño, desde la lámpara de cristal hasta el poster de _quiddich_ que su padre había arrancado cuando cumplió trece años. Se miró las manos: pequeñas, infantiles, sin marcas. El corazón comenzó a palpitarle a toda velocidad en las orejas cuando esas pequeñas manos alzaron la manga de su pijama gris de seda muy despacio, sólo para mostrar una extensión de piel blanca donde solía estar la Marca Tenebrosa. Se frotó el rostro, anonadado. La voz no había mentido. O quizás había muerto y aquello era el paraíso... pero no podía ser. Draco Malfoy sabia que no se merecía el paraíso.

-Amo Draco -dijo una voz chillona que hacía años que no escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Se giró tan deprisa que le dio un tirón en el cuello-. Su madre le llama a desayunar. El expreso del colegio sale en unas horas.

-Eh... sí, dile que ya bajo -tartamudeó, y tuvo que ahogar un grito al oír su propia voz. Aún era aguda e infantil.

Prácticamente corrió, tropezándose todo el camino, hacia el enorme espejo de cuerpo entero que había junto al armario, con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente en la garganta, sospechando lo que iba a encontrar. Aún así, se sorprendió cuando vio su reflejo, mirándole de vuelta blanco como el papel, con la misma expresión aterrada que sabía que estaba componiendo. Se tocó la mejilla, suavizada por la infancia, y su pelo revuelto por el sueño, sano y fuerte. Respiró hondo una, dos, tres veces, hasta que logró calmarse un poco. ¿Qué había hecho la voz?

Boqueó un poco, anonadado, y por el rabillo del ojo vio la túnica negra del uniforme del colegio. Ya había dado el primer paso en la dirección equivocada, por lo visto... pero estaba a tiempo de rectificarlo.

Decidido, se cambió a toda prisa, se peinó con tanta ansia que se arrancó un par de pelos y tuvo que contenerse para no bajar corriendo las escaleras.

Se quedó quieto, sin embargo, en la entrada al comedor. Allí, más jóvenes que nunca, estaban sus padres. Lucius leía el periódico con el ceño fruncido, el largo cabello recogido en una coleta descuidada que antes muerto que admitir en público que se ponía, y su madre (su madre, pensó Draco con el corazón encogido) apartó la vista de sus tostadas con melaza.

-Buenos días -saludó ella con una leve sonrisa. Le miró de arriba abajo-. ¿Has podido dormir algo?

-Eh...

-Eso es un no, Narcissa -dijo Lucius, mirándole por encima del periódico. Draco apretó los dientes-. ¿A qué esperas? Siéntate a desayunar. El tren parte en dos horas y no puedes perderlo.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, y fingiendo aún estar medio dormido, se sentó en el que solía ser su sitio habitual y fijó la vista en los huevos con tocino, dispuestos como una especie de cara sonriente. Sonrió y reventó una de las yemas. Dobby se empeñaba en prepararle el desayuno en esa forma, y recordaba que en aquellos tiempos le había parecido infantil y le había ordenado castigarse por ello hasta que finalmente dejó de hacerlo. En aquel momento, sin embargo, el gesto incluso le pareció tierno. Alargó la mano para coger una tostada, pero Lucius le golpeó con el periódico en la mano un poco demasiado fuerte.

-¿Dónde están tus modales, Draco?

-Buenos días -balbució, con la mano aún sobre la tostada, mirando a su padre, desafiante. Narcissa alzó una ceja, las comisuras de sus labios temblando suavemente, pero no dijo nada mientras Draco desayunaba con calma.

-¿Estás nervioso? -preguntó entonces la mujer. Hacía tantos años que no escuchaba su voz... Tardó un segundo de más en responder, sólo porque estaba disfrutando del musical sonido, a duras penas conteniendo el impulso de levantarse a darle un fuerte abrazo que, sabía de sobra, sólo le había dado una vez, cuando lo creía todo perdido.

-Un poco -se encogió de hombros. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, aunque curiosamente, poco a poco los detalles se iban desvaneciendo de su mente. ¿Quién era Astoria?¿Y por qué tenía que hacer que un tal Scorpius se sintiera orgulloso de su apellido? En cualquier caso, tenía claro que tenía que ser amable con alguien en cierto momento, y sabía perfectamente con quien. También sabía que no tenía que fiarse de su padre ni un pelo, y evitar... ¿qué, exactamente? No lo sabía, pero estaba tranquilo. Podía hacerlo. Podía evitar que pasaran cosas horribles, e iba a hacerlo, porque no le gustaba sentirse mal-. Tengo ganas de que empecemos. ¡Dicen que este año viene Harry Potter! -dijo sin pensar, y recordó súbitamente que aquel era el chico que había visto en la tienda de túnicas. No sabía por qué, pero lo sabía, y sintió como se le encogía el estómago al pensar en la cantidad de meteduras de pata que había dicho. Se había limitado a repetir lo que le habían dicho una y otra vez, pero por algún motivo sabía que eso era incorrecto. ¿Por qué? Ayer mismo no pensaba así, y ahora...

Pero como no le gustaba sentirse mal, y si pensaba en eso se sentía mal, prefirió no hacerlo.

-¿En serio? -Su padre le miró interesado, removiendo su café con una delicada cucharita de plata- Pues tienes que caerle en gracia.

-Por supuesto -asintió Draco, engullendo su desayuno. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Dobby retorciéndose las manos, y le costó un momento descubrir por qué. Esperó a que sus padres dejasen de mirarle para dedicarle al elfo una sonrisa que pretendió tranquilizadora, que pareció pillarle tan de sorpresa que casi se desmayó.

Rió entre dientes, se limpió la boca con la servilleta y se levantó para ir a cepillarse los dientes, despidiéndose de sus padres. Seguía sintiendo ganas de darle un puñetazo en la nariz a su padre y abrazar muy fuerte a su madre, por algún motivo. Lo primero no se atrevía a hacerlo, pero lo segundo...

Con la boca sabiéndole a menta, se reunió con ellos en la entrada. Lucius le apretó el hombro y Narcissa le sonrió, ante lo cual, Draco prácticamente se lanzó a sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza.

-¡Draco! -exclamó su padre, con tono algo indignado, pero dado que su madre, tras unos instantes de sorpresa, le abrazó con igual intensidad, no dijo nada más.

-¿Nos vas a echar de menos?

-Claro que sí -asintió, mirando a su madre a los ojos. La mujer sonrió, le abrazó otra vez y los tres juntos desaparecieron.

* * *

El andén estaba abarrotado. Se encontró con Greg mientras buscaba un compartimento libre, y se sentaron dentro. Greg nunca había tenido buena conversación, pero aún así empezaron a hablar de _quiddich_. Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco vio una multitud de gente con el pelo rojo intenso, y se le volvió a encoger el estómago. Lo que quiera que tuviera que hacer estaba cerca, lo sabía... No sabía por qué, pero tenía que hacerlo luego, cuando estuvieran en marcha.

* * *

Vince era un tipo grandote de la talla de Greg, y aquellos dos se hicieron amigos enseguida. Draco pensó que hablaban con la elocuencia de orangutanes con retraso, pero no dijo nada mientras veía alejarse Londres y se internaban en la campiña. A veces, cuando miraba a Vince sentía un inexplicable ataque de pena, pero no sabía a qué se debía. Quizá sentía pena por todas las neuronas muertas de su cerebro.

-Vamos a explorar -dijo por fin, incapaz de ignorar la sensación de su estómago ni un minuto más.

Vince y Greg se levantaron pesadamente y caminaron tras él, hombro con hombro, como si fueran sus guardaespaldas privados, y por algún motivo eso le irritó un poco. No podía negar, sin embargo, que le encantaba el modo en que incluso los alumnos mayores parecían apartarse un poco de su camino al verlos, con lo cual llegó a la conclusión de que mejor mantenerlos cerca. Nunca se sabía cuándo haría falta una buena capa de músculo.

-...Harry Potter... -escuchó el cuchicheo excitado de una chica feucha de pelo enmarañado y dientes de conejo. Otro montón de estudiantes la escuchaba también con atención, y Draco aguzó el oído-. En el último vagón...

No necesitó escuchar más. Draco echó a caminar a toda velocidad en dirección al final del tren, con sus dos guardaespaldas detrás bien cerca, gruñendo a quienes no se apartaban a tiempo. Por fin, llegaron a su destino, y miró por los cristales de los compartimentos para tratar de distinguir quién había dentro. Encontrado su objetivo, sonrió para sí. Vince y Greg le miraron con ojos de pez, pero como no preguntaron nada, Draco no se molestó en explicarlo. Abrió la puerta sin llamar, y la conversación del interior (algo sobre _quiddich_ ) se detuvo al instante. Draco entró sin pedir permiso, y Vince y Greg se quedaron a su espalda, cubriendo la puerta de miradas indiscretas con sus voluminosos hombros.

-¿Es verdad? -preguntó, mirando fijamente al chico del pelo negro de la tienda de túnicas-. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?

-Sí -respondió el chico, que tenía los ojos de un color verde muy intenso bajo unas machacadas gafas redondas, mirando a Vince y Greg.

-Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle -dijo, pensando que mejor les presentaba por los apellidos hasta que hubiese confianza. Porque _iba_ a haber confianza-. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Escuchó una risita, pobremente disimulada como tos, y se giró hacia un chico larguirucho y pelirrojo, lleno de pecas y vestido con una túnica vieja llena de hilos.

—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? -dijo sin pensar, y antes de que pudiera continuar, el estómago le dolió tanto que tuvo que frotarse la tripa. Entornó los ojos y respiró hondo- Es tradición en la familia de mi madre poner nombres basados en constelaciones. Mi nombre, Weasley, significa dragón.

-¿Cómo has...? -boqueó el pelirrojo, y Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

-Pelirrojo, túnica... heredada -dijo, tragándose palabras hirientes-. Tienes que ser un Weasley por fuerza, aunque no se cual porque sois más de los que puedo recordar, sinceramente.

Weasley enrojeció, aunque si era de furia o vergüenza, tanto le daba. Sin prestarle más atención, Draco se volvió hacia Harry y le dedicó una sincera sonrisa.

-Creo que el otro día en Madame Malkin dije algunas cosas fuera de lugar -dijo sin pensar, dándose cuenta al momento de que estaba siendo completamente sincero. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron mucho tras sus gafas-. Tendrás que disculparme por eso; estaba nervioso y solté las tonterías que me dijo mi padre -A su espalda, Vince y Greg se revolvieron un poco, nerviosos, pero Draco no les hizo ni caso-. Si tienes magia, eres mago, o bruja, y ya está -se encogió de hombros, y le tendió la mano-. Creo que podríamos llevarnos bien.

-Eh... sí, por supuesto -sonrió Harry, estrechándole la mano con firmeza-. Soy Harry Potter -Draco alzó una ceja, y el chico se sonrojó un poco-. Bueno, claro, eso ya lo sabes, lo sabe todo el mundo... -con la mano libre (porque aún no le había soltado), se aplastó el pelo contra la frente nerviosamente- Pero hay que presentarse como es debido.

-Claro -sonrió Draco, y miró los asientos-. ¿Te importa que me siente? Estábamos en la parte de delante y llevamos andando un rato...

-Claro que no, adelante.

Y, mientras Draco se sentaba junto a Harry y Greg y Vince se apretaban junto a Weasley, el chico supo que todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

 _No voy a escribir continuación de esto, porque estoy planeando un fic MASIVO (de los siete libros, reescritos) con básicamente esta misma idea... y no me gusta repetirme xDD así que cuando lo suba podéis leer ese si queréis continuación de esto. Es más o menos los mismo._

 _EDIT: ese fic ya está en proceso en esta misma cuenta, se titula "Muéstrame el camino"._

 _¡Echadle un vistazo!_


End file.
